


Changed Plans

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's weekend is not turning out at all as he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=r_grayjoy).



Ron braced himself on one freckled elbow and bent his head to lap at the hollow of Draco's navel, following the trail of pale hair downward until he encountered Draco's prick and kissed its tip. Despite the fact that he'd already come at least eight times that weekend – Ron had stopped counting after a while – Draco was hard once again, and Ron felt an answering surge of lust.

He'd asked Draco to come home with him on sheer impulse when they literally bumped into each other on Friday night, and he'd accidentally spilled his entire pint down the front of Draco's robes. While cleaning him up, somehow one thing had led to another, and they'd hardly left the bedroom in the past thirty-six hours except to forage for food to sustain their sexual energies.

As he started to suck Draco off, the blood pounding in his own cock, he thought he heard his name called.

"Ron?"

"Ron!" Draco grabbed his shoulder. "There's someone here!"

"What?" Ron looked up.

"There's someone here," Draco repeated, his voice agitated. "Out in your living room."

Ron bit out a curse. "I forgot that Harry was going to stop by today. We're supposed to play a little one-on-one Quidditch. Um." He sat up, glancing at Draco. "Hang on."

He went and poked his head out of his bedroom, calling to Harry, "Be there in a minute, mate," then shut the door and flipped the latch to lock it before he turned to face Draco. "I can't really send him away; we've planned this outing for weeks. But if you don't want him to know you were here, I can keep him out in the other room and you can slip away after we've gone."

Draco squinted at him. "Is that what you want?" His voice was neutral.

"Not really." Ron swallowed. "I'm _not_ ashamed that you're here, if that's what's worrying you. I just didn't want to push you if _you_ didn't want anyone to know about us."

"I see." Draco gnawed at his lower lip for a second. "I'd have to pop back to my flat pick up my broom, but..." he looked at Ron, a glint of mischief warming his gray eyes. "Fancy making it a three-way match?"

**Author's Note:**

> For r_grayjoy, who wanted Ron/Draco, "unexpected guest."


End file.
